Figuring Things Out
by maybe-i'm-crazy
Summary: Lucas finds out about Nathan and Haley in a slightly different way and things do not proceed well. LH fic
1. Out In the Open

This is my different idea for how Lucas finds out about Nathan and Haley.  
  
We stumbled into my room, him tripping over his feet and me giggling and telling him that my parents would hear us. "Come on, Nathan. They're right downstairs." That's right Haley, your parents are right downstairs so why don't you start caring?  
  
"We'll be quiet. I promise." He stuck his fingers up in the sign of the boy scouts. Oh, he was cute.  
  
"Fine then," I said, a smile about to break out on my lips, but my lips were soon busy with other things and my smile was never fully developed. We've made it halfway across the room when I hear the door open behind me. Oh shit, my parents are going to kill me, but no. I wish it was my parents, but it's not. It's Luke and he won't stop looking at me. Oh, god. He was definitely not supposed to find out about us like this. I hear him stammer out a few incoherent words before he walks out. What can I do? I run after him.  
  
"Lucas!" He's already down the stairs and I see him walk out the door, "Lucas!" I fumble down the stairs and continue to chase after him as I slam my front door behind me.  
  
"What? What Haley? I don't even know why I feel shocked. It's not like it wasn't obvious."  
  
So this was what having your heart drop felt like, "You knew."  
  
"Of course, I knew. How could I have not?"  
  
"Oh." He knew. He'd probably known all along. He probably realized what was going to happen before I did.  
  
"That's all you can say? 'Oh.' No I'm sorry. No please forgive me I was so wrong to be with him and do this to you!" I could tell he was trying to balance all of that hurt and anger and it was setting him dangerously off kilter.  
  
"Will that make it better? Will my saying those things make it alright?" I'm horrible. I'm fighting the injured party and trying to make myself right, but part of me really does want to know if I can fix this.  
  
"Of course not. You screwed us both over too far to be able to make this better." Ouch.  
  
"Fine. You don't want to give me any chance at all, then go ahead! Be an unforgiving bastard," Don't say it. Don't say it. "just" Stop your stupid mouth, Haley, "like" Do not finish this sentence. "your" Swallow your tongue. Shove your fist in your mouth. Do anything not to say it. "father." He flinches like I've just hit him and he looks so horribly wounded that I want to forget everything and hold him and cry into his arms about how sorry I am.  
  
"Haley," he says it slowly and deliberately, "Stay away from me and stay away from my family. You disgust me." Then, he just walked away. How could someone I love so much say that to me? I disgust him. I disgust him. Like I am so incredibly vile and loathsome, but I don't deserve any better. Comparing him to his father is the lowest anyone can stoop when talking to Luke. He's nothing like his father. He's loyal and humble and sweet and decent and generous and he's honest without being mean and he can make you feel better just being around him. Who else can do those things? No one. No one can compare to Lucas. Oh. Oh, shit. Well, I certainly messed up this time. 


	2. Picking Up Pieces And Sweeping Some Away

Ok, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Well, now I've just screwed up everything. I was horrible to my best friend in the whole world who I now realize I am in love with, of course I waited until after I had my tongue down his brother's throat to figure this out. Particularly stellar move there. Nicely done, Hales. Brother. Oh god, Nathan is still upstairs. Well, this is going to be awkward. I slowly walk back into my house. Now, you've got to go upstairs. Step. Step. Step. Right, that's done. Open the door. Alright. First, stop crying, then open the door. Good, Haley. Just breathe. Here goes nothing.

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't think you'd ever get back. Are you okay?" Oh, no. Don't look concerned. Anything but that. Look...mean, angry, anything, just look break-upable, somehow!

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that, Nathan, we need to talk." Wow, there couldn't have been a more clichéd way to put that.

"About Lucas."

"Yes, and...other things, just sit down for a minute."

"No, I think I know where this is going to go. I'm just going to go. I...really...need to go." Oh, god. He looks so hurt. How can I do these things? When did I become such an awful person? Why did I become so rotten? No, this isn't my fault. Something must be making me do these things. I'm not a bad enough person to be doing the terrible things. Either way, I really think I'm going to go to hell for what I'm doing.

-POV change-

I should have known this would happen. The way he looks at her, it was only going to be so long before she figured it out, and then I was out. I just had to wait long enough and enjoy it while it lasted. God, she was just perfect. Smart, funny, sweet, unknowingly in love with my brother, but we could have worked past that. I'm almos-"Ufh!"

"Sorry!" "Sorry!"

"Brooke?"

"Nathan? Hey, what are you doing walking around at this time a day. Isn't there a young virgin just begging to be tainted?" Ha.

"Very funny, Brooke."

"Yeah, I'm hysterical. Nathan, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"Now, **_that_** is funny."

"Okay, I gave you that one, but really, you look like this day beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah, but it looks like it's getting better."


End file.
